Harry Potter Meets Renee' Black
by Sexy Elmo
Summary: The Sorcerers Stone told by Renee' Black


Harry Potter Meets Renee' Black  
  
"Gryffindor!" Hufflepuff! Ravenclaw! Slytherin!" yells the Sorting Hat. First, maybe I should explain how I got here. My name is Renee' Black and I am a witch. Now I know what you must be thinking: "There's no such thing!" But, you see, there is. When I was a child, my parents were killed in a freak accident of some sort. I was taken to live with a powerful family: the Malfoy's. The Malfoy's consist of Mr. Lucius Malfoy, Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy and their son, Draco. I know them by Uncle Lucius, Aunt Narcissa, and Draco. Draco and I are both going into our first year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at eleven years of age. Now, as I stand in the Great Hall next to Draco, I am about to be sorted into my house.  
"Draco Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall announces. Draco looks at me, Crabbe and Goyle, and then slowly walks up to the stool in which the Sorting Hat is lying. McGonagall picks up the Hat as Draco reaches the stool. He sits down as the Professor lowers the Hat onto Draco's head. The hat has barely touched his head when it screams, "SLYTHERIN!" The hat is removed as Draco rises off the stool and walks over to the Slytherin table. Draco is congratulated by the other Slytherins already seated at the table. I smile at Draco as Goyle is called. As much as I love living with the Dark sided family of Malfoy's, I can't help but miss my own family. I already know I wouldn't fit in with my real family, because from what Uncle Lucius tells me, I lived with a family of Good witches and wizards. When I came to the Malfoy's I was full of Dark magic.  
I was brought to the Malfoy's when I was a little under a year old and I could already talk and even do a couple spells. That's part of the reason Mr. Malfoy agreed to let me live with them. The other half, well, every time I ask about why I live with them and why they took me in, but haven't adopted me, Lucius changes the subject. A little awkward if you ask me. I don't mind the fact that I'm not adopted, I just want to know the whole truth.  
"Renee' Black!" Someone knocks my elbow, knocking me out to my thoughts. "Ms. Black, are you among us?" Professor McGonagall asks, looking around. I finally step forward and walk up to the stool. Taking my place in the seat, McGonagall placed the beaten up hat on my head. "So, Ms. Black," a voice says in my ears, "where should I place you?" There is a pause. "You would be excellent in Gryffindor." "No," I whisper. "I want to be with Malfoy." "In Slytherin, eh? With him? All right, you'd be good in there, too. SLYTHERIN!" I close my eyes and sigh in relief. Suddenly, a pale face with beady red eyes flashes across my closed eyelids. I blink a couple times as I stand up. Staring straight ahead I slowly walk over to the Slytherin table and take my place across from Malfoy. 'That face seems so familiar and yet so far away,' I think. Still deep in thought, I am interrupted by a heavy tinkling. Looking over to the teachers' table, an old man with a long silver beard and matching hair stands up. "Let the feast begin," he announces. The man, I realize, is Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Suddenly, food appears, covering the surface of each table. I barely notice as Draco, Crabbe and Goyle dig into the food that has been placed in front of them. After Malfoy finishes choosing his favorite foods and placing them on his plate, he looks across at me; I am staring at my empty plate. "Renee', what's wrong?" Malfoy asks. I answer, "What I would give to have Lord Voldemort see me now." Crabbe and Goyle drop the drumsticks in their chubby hands as I sigh. The two look at Malfoy as a couple first years, sitting at the Gryffindor table beside us, turn around with open mouths from hearing my words. Lord Voldemort's name is rarely spoken, especially among children, because us magical folk fear him so much. It all started eleven years ago. Lord Voldemort turned to the Dark Side; he began gathering followers and killing anyone who dared to stand in his way. One night his powers were taken away from him by a tiny baby boy: Harry Potter. Voldemort was reduced to barely anything, loosing all of his powers. Eleven years later, there are still rumors of his return to power. I turn slowly to face the two first-years staring at my back. "What is it, Potter?" I hear Malfoy snap. "Hear something interesting?" 'Harry Potter?' I think. 'So, he's finally come to school.' I scrutinize the two boys and immediately realize which one is Harry Potter: the one on the left with black hair, green eyes, and a distinct scar on his forehead. "So many similarities," I say to Harry. "What?" questions the other boy. "You are?" I ask, rudely. "Ron Weasley," he tells me. "How unfortunate. But you, Harry, have so many similarities with that of the Dark Lord." Harry jumps. "I'm Renee' Black. Call me Roxanne if you must." "How do you know I look like.You-Know-Who?" Harry interrogates. "Voldemort?" I ask. The two flinch as I smile. "I just know these things sometimes." Ron and Harry look at each other, shrug, and turn back to eat.  
  
To be Continued soon. 


End file.
